


Privacy

by ticklishraspberries



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Tickling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 02:52:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18136163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ticklishraspberries/pseuds/ticklishraspberries
Summary: There are a lot of things what David and Patrick can’t do without some privacy





	Privacy

The hype surrounding the store faded quite quickly, which should have seriously concerned them as business owners. But, as business owners who liked to kiss in their store a lot, they were actually quite delighted about it.

With the motel living situation which David still found himself in, and Patrick’s rented room at Ray’s place, the couple rarely found a place to have an intimate conversation, let alone anything more.

The store was empty, which they obviously needed to take immediate advantage of, in David’s opinion. He sat up on the display table, and Patrick was the perfect height to kiss him this way, which was exactly what he did.

Patrick had become much bolder lately, making the first move and even daring to get friskier than he had passed himself off to be. For a newly-out guy, he sure was a fast learner, and eager to explore.

David’s hands usually stayed cupping his face, or his shoulders, always afraid to take things too far and upset the one good guy he’d managed to get a chance with, so he kept his appendages to only the most basic areas.

Patrick, however, liked to roam, his hands grabbing David’s hips or the back of his neck. Or, sometimes, apparently, he decided to try sliding his very soft yet very cold hands beneath the hem of David’s sweater, making him gasp against his lips.

The hands retreated quickly, as did the mouth.

“Are you okay?” Patrick asked, brows furrowed in concern.

“Yes, totally,” David replied. “Your hands are just cold.”

“Really?” Patrick asked, quirking an eyebrow. “So, this has nothing to do with the reaction you had the other day when I tried to kiss your ear and you freaked out and claimed that your ears were just…Huh, what was the word you used?” He paused for dramatic effect. “Oh, yeah: sensitive.”

David opened his mouth to reply, but at that moment, the bell on the door rang, and Twyla walked in looking for some stupid fucking hand lotion, and their moment of privacy was ruined.

David was ashamed to admit that he was a bit grateful for her timing, as Patrick went to ring her up, their previous conversation seemingly forgotten.

***

Later that evening, they were closing up the store.

“Why don’t we just stay here for a little?” David pouted.

“What, do you wanna make out in the closet again? It makes me feel like I’m in high school,” Patrick jokes, hands tucked into his pockets.

“I can’t tell if that’s a gay joke, or just a subtle flex that you played a lot of seven-minutes-in-heaven.”

“Maybe it was both.”

They chuckled, and David stepped forward until they were tangled together once again, this time David having the leverage of his height to control the kiss a little more.

But there was still Patrick and his goddamn wandering hands, which easily found their way beneath his shirt again, lightly trailing over his tanned skin, and he couldn’t help but twitch beneath the touch.

“You’re ticklish,” Patrick said softly, their foreheads pressed together, his breath hot against David’s face.

“No,” David immediately replied. “I’m not, actually, so why don’t we just go back to kiss−Hey!”

Grinning, Patrick wasted no time in fluttering his fingers down his boyfriend’s sides.

A strangled laugh escaped David’s lips before he could stop it, high-pitched and frustrated. He’d been able to avoid the discovery with past partners, and with Patrick so far, but perhaps it was inevitable that he would find out soon enough.

Patrick was grinning, wide and devious, eyes sparkling with mischief, sending an actual shiver down David’s spine.

“Not ticklish, huh?”

“Not at all. Not even a little bit,” David replied, though the way his body folded in to protect itself from the slightest brush of a finger said otherwise.

“Really?” Patrick asked, eyebrow quirked.

“Really.”

“Oh. Well, okay then.”

And just like that, his hands were gone from his torso.

“Wait—what?”

“Well, if you say you aren’t ticklish, I’m not going to try,” Patrick replied, as though it were obvious. He leaned in to give David a quick peck on the cheek, before grabbing his coat and his keys from the counter. “See you tomorrow, babe.”

And he walked out the shop door, leaving David confused and flustered, and maybe even a little…disappointed?

***

David arrives to the store, late, as usual, with coffee as a silent apology for over-sleeping.

“Good morning, sleeping beauty,” Patrick says with a grin, gratefully accepting his drink.

David walks around the counter to press their lips together quickly. “Morning,” he replies, putting his own tea down beside the register.

Patrick pulls him closer, eyeing the door quickly before he nuzzles his face into David’s shoulder. “Did you have a good night?”

“Besides Alexis non-stop talking about her perfect, precious Greg? It was alright. What about you?”

“Well, Ray was doing a photography shoot for Roland and Jocelyn with the baby, so very loud.”

“Ugh, I’m sorry. Crying babies are the worst.”

“Oh no, the baby was fine. Roland was the one who wouldn’t stop crying.”

David laughs at that, and Patrick looks up at him with a smile.

“Can I make a confession?”

“Go for it.”

“I didn’t test my little theory last night because I thought that you would get mad at me, but lately all I want to do is make you laugh,” he says, hands wrapping around his waist. “If you’re one of those people who thinks it’s like, the worst form of torture and you’re gonna be mad and maybe-not-so-accidentally punch me in the face, I promise I won’t. But if you don’t mind…”

“Are you asking permission to tickle me right now?”

“Yeah, I suppose that is what I’m doing.”

David’s immediate instinct is to run for his fucking life, but something holds him in place. No one has ever explicitly asked for his consent in something non-sexual before, intimacy always expected. And, well, that kind of stuff is hard for him.

“Okay, I can’t promise that I won’t accidentally hit you, but I won’t break up with you over it.”

Patrick grins. “If you ask me to stop, I will.”

And with that, his fingers easily slide beneath David’s sweater to scribble at his belly.

Giggles are spilling from him in an instant, attempting to curl in on himself to no avail. He’d forgotten just how ticklish he still seems to be, and he can’t tell if he hates it or never wants Patrick to stop.

But only because it’s Patrick.

Hands move higher to squeeze at his sides and prod his ribs, making him double over in high-pitched laughter, laced with a stream of gibberish obscenities.

“Wait, you’re ticklish?”

The couple stops dead to see Stevie standing just in the doorway of the store, her eyebrows raised and her mouth curled in an evil grin that makes David feel a sense of genuine fear.

Neither of them had heard the bell ring when she walked in.

“How are you, Stevie?” Patrick asks not at all casually, his face flushed.

“Better now that I know a little secret,” she says, grabbing a tub of hand cream. “I’ll leave you guys to it.” And with that, she walks out.

“Stevie, just because we’re friends doesn’t mean everything is free!” David calls after her, but she either doesn’t hear or doesn’t care.

The awkward tension of the moment doesn’t last long, because Patrick starts laughing.

“It’s not funny!” David whines. “She’s evil, you know that!”

“Well, I’m sure you’ll survive. I mean, you never even asked me to stop.”

The lack of privacy gets annoying, sure. But David wouldn’t trade moments like this for the world.


End file.
